Totally Sailor Moon
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: FINISHED Sam Clover and Alex Team up with the Sailor Scouts to try and stop Tim Scam from an evil mind controling plot
1. In The Land Down Under

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not mine either it belongs to Marathon

Totally Sailor Moon

By Tuxedodude

Chapter 1: In The Land Down Under

----------------------------------------------------------------------

SYDNEY AUSTRALIA 2:30 AM........

Guard #1: (yawning) This is so boring mate, I wish someone would try and break into the museum just so I can taste a little action.

Guard #2: Careful what you wish for, it may come true.

Guard #1: So what, it's better than being in here all night doing nothing. (A shadowy figure sprints behind them but they don't notice)

Guard #2: Look, I've got a family waiting for me back home mate, and I would like to be with them for many years to come.

Guard #1: You are such a softie you know that mate? (They hear a noise) What was that?

Guard #2: Probably that "excitement" you've been waiting for. (They go and investigate) Nothing out of the ordinary.

Shadowy figure: On the contrary, something is out of the ordinary.

Guard #1: What in the world.......? (He sprays them with a mist, which causes them to become disoriented) Now if you'll be so kind to help me take these great works of art.

Guards #1 and #2: We hear and obey.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------

BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL 12:00 PM................

Clover: I am like so totally excited about my date with Ron Edwards tonight; I've been looking forward to it all week.

Alex: I know, that's all you've been talking about.

Clover: Well when it comes to Ron, that's all there is to talk about. (Stars appear in her eyes)

Sam: You know Clover; we could talk about other things, like the upcoming biology test.

Clover: Don't worry I've got it covered, tonight I'm going to do a cram session after the date, I'll be ready for it no problem. (Suddenly the floor opens up)

Clover, Sam, and Alex: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (They land on a cushion)

Sam: You know Jerry; you have got to find an easier way for us to get in here.

Clover: Yeah like a teleporter ray or something.

Alex: Yeah "Beam me up Scotty" (Sam and Clover just stare at her) Heh heh..... I'll be quiet now.

Clover: So Jerry, what was so important that you had to interrupt our discussion of my date with Ron? (Sam and Alex just give a sweat drop)

Jerry: Well girls, it appears that a museum in Sydney was recently robbed of all its priceless artifacts.

Alex: That doesn't sound so strange.

Jerry: It was robbed by the guards who work there.

Alex: Okay that's strange.

Jerry: What is very unusual about this case is that guards have no recollection of what they did.

Sam: So you want us to investigate this robbery.

Jerry: Yes, now for the gadgets....GLADIS?

GLADIS: You will have the jetpack backpacks..... the laser lipstick...... the just sticky enough gloves....inferred sunglasses...... and our newest gadget the universal translator, with this gadget you will be able to communicate with anyone around the world.

Sam: Like if someone only speaks Spanish, we'll understand them, and he or she will understand us?

Jerry: Exactly. (Pause) Well, good luck girls. (The ceiling opens up and it creates suction)

Clover, Sam, and Alex: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (They get pulled up though the ceiling)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA 6:47 PM...........

The girls have disguised themselves as tourists

Alex: Why do we even need a translator, everyone here speaks English.

Man: G'day mates

Alex: Most of them anyway. (Sweat drops)

Clover: Um sir if you'll excuse us we have some uh.... tourist things to do. (The man walks off)

Sam: Okay here's the museum, lets search for some clues.

Clover: Yeah the sooner we crack this case the sooner I'll be able to get to my date with Ron. (Sam starts analyzing the area with her infrared sunglasses)

Sam: That's strange.

Alex: What is it Sam?

Sam: According the police report the two Guards robbed the museum right?

Clover: Yeah, so?

Sam: Then why am I picking up a third pair of footprints?

Alex: That is so weird.

Sam: That's not all I'm picking up. (Pause) There seems to be some residue on the floor. (She picks some up with a cotton swab) I'm sending this to Jerry so he can analyze it.

Alex: Well it looks like that's all we can do here for now.

Clover: All right, then let's get back to Beverly Hills so I can get to my date.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

GIRLS DREAM HOUSE IN BEVERLY HILLS 7:30 PM.........

Clover: Well, how do I look?

Alex: Clover, you look fabulous.

Sam: Yeah, I'll bet you'll knock Ron of his feet....only one little problem.

Clover: What do I have too much mascara?

Sam: No the biology test.

Clover: Don't sweat it Sam, like I said, I'm gonna cram for it when I get home. (Suddenly the wall opens up) OH NO DON'T TELL ME WE'RE GONNA GET...... (They get pulled in) WHOOPED!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile the doorbell rings.....

Ron: Hello Clover, I'm here for our date?...... Clover?

TO BE CONTINUED

Wow why would they get whooped, and don't worry The Scouts will make an appearance in Chapter 2: Tokyo or Bust.

Till next time


	2. Tokyo Or Bust

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not mine either it belongs to Marathon

Totally Sailor Moon

By Tuxedodude

Chapter 2: Tokyo Or Bust

---------------------------------------------------------------------

WHOOP HEADQUARTERS 7:56 PM

The girls land on the cushion..........

Clover: JERRY THIS IS NO TIME FOR ME TO GO ON A MISSION!!!!!!

Jerry: I'm sorry Clover, but an urgent matter has come up.

Clover: Ron has probably left already. (Pause) There is nothing that you can say that will make me go on a mission.

Jerry: Tim Scam.

Clover: Okay that will do it.

Alex: Wait are you saying that Tim Scam is behind the museum robbery?

Sam: But I thought he was in prison.

Jerry: Well it seems that Mr. Scam has found yet another way to escape.

Clover: I really hate him, first he tried to make us think you retired and then tried to leave us stranded in space.

Alex: Yeah, the he tried to get our own mothers to eliminate us.

Sam: And don't forget that morphing ooze that could take the form of anyone.

Clover: Who can forget that you neat freak? (Sam Sweat drops)

Alex: But why would Tim Scam want to rob a museum, it's not his style.

Jerry: It appears that when Tim Scam, worked for WHOOP he was trying to develop a chemical that would control people's minds.

Clover: Ewwww another bad Tim Scam background story.

Jerry: He would've succeeded too, until I put a stop to it. (He sighs) Yet this is another reason Mr. Scam went evil.

Sam: I get it, He must've finally perfected the mind control formula and he tested it on those guards.

Jerry: Yes, but it didn't work the way he wanted.

Alex: What are you talking about? Those guards did what he said?

Jerry: Yes, but the way the formula is supposed to work is that after a few hours the victim's nervous systems breaks down causing a slow and painful death.

Sam: How horrible.

Clover: Leave it to a nut like Scam to be such a lowlife.

Jerry: Well, we believe that Scam needs a rare flower called posidus efficus and there happens to be one in display in Tokyo, your mission is to stop Mr. Scam from obtaining it.

Clover: No problem. (She sighs) Maybe if I ask Ron nicely, he'll reschedule our date.

Jerry: Ahem. (Clover sweat drops) Now for the Gadgets...... GLADIS?

Gladis: You will take all the same gadgets from the previous mission.

Sam: Come on girls, we got a madman to stop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TOKYO, JAPAN 3:39 PM..................

Serena: Why are we going to this garden show again?

Amy: To enjoy the rare posidus efficus that will be displayed there.

Serena: That sounds sooooooo boring, why don't we go hit the mall or something?

Amy: Serena where's the cultural part of you?

Serena: I think it got lost in the mail.

Amy: I know you'll like it.

Serena: I still don't see why you didn't make the others come.

Amy: Well Mina said she needed to get some chores done......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Artimus: Watching TV is a chore?

Mina: Hey, I lost the remote. Do you know how much of a chore it is to get up and change the channel?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: And Raye said she needed to get some painting done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad: But Raye, painting the temple wall was my job, you've could've gone with them.

Raye: Yes but I'm just here to make sure you do a good job.

Chad: (to himself) Yeah right.

Raye: What was that?

Chad: I said that's nice. (He sweat drops)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: And Lita said she needed to catch up with her studies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita: (reading a manga) If I study the way that girl tricks him into being his boyfriend, I'm sure to get one of my own soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: And I couldn't very well drive them away from their responsibilities. Do you understand?

Serena: Yes I do...... I understand that you fell for their lies like a little girl.

Amy: Excuse me?

Serena: Never mind let's just get this over with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again the Spies are finally in Tokyo disguised as Tourists......

Sam: Well this is where the flower that Tim Scam needs to perfect his formula.

Alex: I don't get it; he really wouldn't try and steal it in front of all these people?

Clover: I wouldn't put anything beside that creep.

Sam: Clover's right, so lets keep a sharp lookout for him.

Serena: (walking up with Amy) Oooooooooh I like your outfits where'd you get it? (Of course the spies don't understand her because Serena is speaking in Japanese)

Alex: I have no idea what she's saying.

Sam: Wait let's use the translators GLADIS gave us. (They place a device in their ears) Now what did you say.

Serena: I said I like your outfits.

Clover: Whoa and I like the way you have those little buns in your hair.

Alex: Hey I've worn my hair like that sometimes.

Clover: Yeah but it looks good on her long blond hair. (Alex just looks annoyed as Serena stares at her)

Alex: What.

Serena: Your voice sounds familiar for some reason but I can't just place it. (Alex looks confused)

Amy: Are you here to see the posidus efficus as well?

Sam: Yes we are.

Clover: We are like soooo into this flower stuff.

Alex: Um, what she said.

Amy: It's nice to know that there are people out there who are still interested in cultural beauty.

Serena: Well then if you want I could just leave you with them and I'll be on my way.

Amy: I don't think so. (Serena just sweat drops)

Serena: Oh by the way my name is Serena Tsukino and this is my friend Amy Muzino.

Sam: My name's Samantha Smith but my friends call me Sam.

Alex: Mine's Alexandra Watson, but my friends call me Alex.

Clover: My name's Clover Gates but my friends call me..... Uh Clover. (She gives an embarrassed smile)

Amy: Well then should we enter?

Sam: Of Course

Serena: (to herself) Now why does Alex's voice sound so familiar?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE HOUR LATER

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex: I don't get it it's been nearly an hour and no sign of Scam.

Sam: I wonder if he knows we're on to him.

Amy: Isn't it beautiful?

Sam: (startled) Huh?

Amy: The flower, haven't you ever seen such a beautiful specimen?

Sam: Why no I haven't.

Serena: This is soooooooo boring.

Clover: Tell me about it.

Serena: I thought you were into this stuff.

Clover: Huh? (Pause) Oh I am, I am.

Serena: You're not into this are you?

Clover: Personally, I'd rather be back home getting a manicure.

Serena: Oooooooo, I like getting manicures.

Clover: Really what about shopping.

Serena: That's my favorite hobby.

Clover: Looks like we have more in common that we thought Serena.

Alex: Looks like those two were destined to meet.

Amy: Oh my, look at that distinguished gentleman over there.

Alex: Wow he sure is a snappy dresser.

Sam: There's something about him I don't like.

Man: So are you girls here to enjoy this wonderful flower?

Amy: Yes we are, and you are.....?

Man: Seymour Charles Archibald Montgomery the third.

Serena: Wow that's some long name.

Seymour: I come from a long line of flower watchers. It's in our blood.

Amy: Well what do you think of the posidus efficus.

Seymour: It is a perfect work of nature. My eyes just tear up watching its beauty. (He plucks one of the petals)

Amy: Um, I don't think you're supposed to do that.

Seymour: But I must so I can feel it's soft petal caress my hand.

Clover: Okay I think we have a nut job here.

Amy: (Noticing that Serena is writing something on a piece of paper) Serena, What on Earth are you doing.

Serena: I just noticed something funny about Seymour's name. (Pause) If you take the first letter of each name... it spells SCAM, isn't that weird.

Sam, Clover, and Alex: SCAM!!!!!!!!!!!

Seymour: I see my cover is blown. (He grabs the flower and runs off)

Sam: Quick after him. (They chase after him)

Serena: Wow now that's what I call a dedicated group of flower lovers.

Amy: Serena, he just stole a rare flower we have to stop him.

Serena: It's just a flower, it's no biggie.

Amy: WE WILL SAVE THAT FLOWER!!!!!!!

Serena: Okay, geez. (Pause) MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!

Amy: MERCURY STAR POWER!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the spies who have changed into their spy outfits are after Tim Scam.

Sam: Give it up Scam; there is no place you can hide.

Scam: Are you kidding, this is Tokyo; there are plenty of places to hide. (He goes into an Alley)

Alex: We've got him now. (They go into the alley but....)

Clover: Where'd he go?

Sam: It's just like he vanished into thin air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the spies, Tim Scam was wearing pogo shoes that he used to jump to the top of a nearby building.

Scam: Later losers.

Moon: Where do you think you're going?

Scam: What do you think this is Halloween?

Moon: What's Halloween.

Mercury: It's an American Holiday, but can we just stick to the situation here?

Moon: Oh yeah. (Pause) Okay you, return that flower.

Scam: Do you think I'm gonna listen to some strange weird dressed girls.

Moon: Okay you asked for it. (Pause) Mercury.

Mercury: MERCURY BUBBLES SPLASH!!!!!!!!! (A mist forms around him)

Scam: What in the world.....? (Sailor Moon knocks him down)

Moon: Now if you'll return the flower.

Scam: Okay I give up. (He holds out the flower)

Mercury: I'm glad you a wise enough to know when to surrender.

Scam: Of course, I know when I'm licked...... NOT!!!!!! (He sprays some mist on Mercury)

Moon: SAILOR MERCURY!!!!!!!!

Scam: Now my little sailor suited friend.... kill her.

Mercury: As you wish.

Scam: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to my secret lab to perfect my formula. (He rushes off)

Mercury: I must kill Sailor Moon.

Moon: Oh Geez.

TO BE CONTINUED........

Looks like it's gonna be Sailor Scout vs. Sailor Scout thanks to Tim Scam, and will The spies ever figure out what's going on, well I'll update soon with Chapter 3: Moon vs. Mercury.

Author's note: In case your wondering there is no such flower as an posidus efficus, I wanted to think up of a good name for a flower and that's the first thing that popped into my head so don't be writing a report about this flower or your teacher will get as angry as Miss Haruna lol. Also I put a little inside joke in the fanfic where Serena asks about Alex's voice sounding familiar. For those of you who don't get it Katie Griffin, who supplies the voice to Sailor Mars in the English Version of Sailor Moon, also supplies the voice of Alex in the third season of Totally Spies. For those of you who got it, way to go you really know your VA's

TILL NEXT TIME


	3. Moon vs Mercury

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not mine it belongs to Marathon

Totally Sailor Moon

by Tuxedodude

Chapter 3: Moon vs Mercury

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon: Um Sailor Mercury?

Mercury: I must kill you.

Moon: That's nice but wouldn't you rather just take a little rest to clear that mind controlled head of yours?

Mercury: MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!!!!!!!!!

Moon: Oh crap. (she jumps out of the way) I don't want to fight you Mercury.

Mercury: MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!!!!!!! (Moon once again jumps out of the way)

Moon: (to herself) Looks like I have no choice. (she thinks for a minute) Wait why don't I just cure her. (pause)

MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!!!!!!

Mercury: (with a blank look on her face) Ummmmmmm........

Moon: Are you okay Sailor Mercury?

Mercury: I MUST KILL SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!

Moon: Well that worked like a charmed.

Mercury: MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!!!!!! (she freezes Moon's legs to the ground)

Moon:OH NO I CAN"T MOVE!!!!!!

Mercury: MERCURY ICE BUBBLES..............

Moon: I'm done for.

Mercury: FRE...... (Alex comes out of nowhere and knocks her down)

Moon: What the?

Clover: Hold still. (she melts the ice around Moon's feet with her laser lipstick)

Moon: Wow that's some powerful cosmetics.

Alex: (as Mercury picks her up) I could use a little help here you guys.

Sam: Hang on Alex. (she knocks Mercury down from behind)

Mercury: I MUST KILL SAILOR MOON!!!!!! (she picks up Sam and Alex by the throats)

Clover: Wow she's super strong.

Moon: We we do have enhanced strength.

Clover: Why is she trying to kill you?

Moon: Some creep sprayed her with this mist and then the next thing you know she's trying to tear my head off.

Clover: Scam.

Moon: Stand back, it's me she wants.

Clover: No way, she's got my friends.

Sam: Less......talking.

Alex: More........rescuing.

Clover: Does she have any weaknesses?

Moon: No not really. (pause) Looks like we gotta get a little tough. (she does a sweep kick causing Mercury to fall down releasing Sam and Alex) Come on Sailor Mercury it's me Sailor Moon your best bud.

Mercury: Must kill her.... MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!!!!!! (they all jump out of the way)

Moon: It's no use she's just gonna keep on coming.

Sam: Wait I have an idea. (she takes out one of her 'just sticky enough gloves) Here goes nothing. (she charges towards Mercury)

Moon: What is she doing?

Clover: I have no idea.

Sam: Now why do we quiet you for a while. (she sticks the glove over Mercury's mouth)

Mercury: MMMPH MMMPHHHH!!!!!!! (she tries to take it off but to no avail)

Moon: Wow you guys are amazing, what are you spies or something?

Clover: Actually were from WHOOP

Moon: Whoop?

Sam: Yeah we're a secret organization that protects the world from evil people who want to bring it harm

Moon: Wow kind of what we do. (Mercury grabs her and knocks her down) When we're not brainwashed or something.

Mercury: MMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!!!!!! (she shakes her head)

Alex: Looks like the effect is wearing off.

Mercury: (trying to take the glove off) mmmmphhh?

Sam: Oops. Girls lets try to get that glove off her mouth. (they each grab a hold of the glove) One......Two.....Three. (they pull the glove off)

Mercury: EEEEOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Clover: That's gotta hurt.

Mercury: What is going on here?

Moon: In a nutshell....you just tried to kill me.

Mercury: WHAT?!!!!!

Moon: If it wasn't for these three here you probably would have.

Mercury: (bowing to the spies) Thanks you, I would have never been able to get over it if I had bought any more harm to Sailor Moon.

Clover: No big, it's our job.

Alex: What happen to Scam?

Moon: That's the bad thing, while Mercury was attacking me, he managed to escape.

Sam: Darn.

Clover: Were could he have gone.

Moon: He did mentioned something about a secret lab.

Alex: Well that narrows it down to about anywhere on the planet.

Sam: Come on girls we'd better report to Jerry.

Mercury: Who's Jerry?

Clover: He's kinda our boss.

Mercury: Oh.

Alex: By the way, who are you two.

Moon: I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice.

Mercury: And I am Sailor Mercury.

Alex: Are you her sidekick?

Mercury: Pardon me?

Alex: Oops sorry. I just assumed you know like Batman and Robin. (she smiles nervously)

Sam: (into her com) Jerry are you there.

Jerry: What have you got for me girls.

Sam: I'm sorry to report that Scam managed to get the flower.

Jerry: Oh dear.

Clover: And we have no idea where he may have gone.

Jerry: I'll get our satellite to start tracking him to see where he may be heading, in the meantime you'd better head back home, I'll contact you if I need you.

Clover: All right, maybe now I could reschedule my date with Ron.

Sam: Ahem.

Clover: And study for that Biology test. (she sighs)

Mercury: Is there anything else we can do?

Alex: Thanks anyway, but this sorta Whoop business.

Moon: Actually when Scam brainwashed Mercury it become our business.

Mercury: That's right.

Moon: So whenever you find this Scam creep you make sure and contact us and we'll join you.

Sam: Actually we could use their help those powers are pretty amazing.

Alex: Yeah those two rock.

Moon: Actually there are five of us.

Clover: You there are more of you.

Moon: You bet together we're the Sailor Scouts.

Sam: Well girl we'd better get back to Beverly Hills. (they turn on their backpacks and fly off)

Moon: So what do we know?

Mercury: Well we have to tell the others what happened.

Moon: Right, we need to be ready to do the Sailor Teleport when the Spies contact us.

Mercury: Yes so I can properly "thank" Mr. Scam for what he almost made me do. (she storms off)

Moon: Wow she usually doesn't show her anger but when she does it can be really scary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN A MYSTERIOUS LOCATION

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scam: It won't be long until I perfect this mind control formula and when I do..... (he throws a dart and it lands on a picture of Jerry) It'll be sweet dreams for you. (he gives an evil laugh)

TO BE CONTINUED

Well all I can say is stay tuned for Chapter 4

Note: I'm having a little trouble with the chapter manager andI accidntly lost my reviews.I still wouldn't mind recieving some more reviews for encouraegment

TILL NEXT TIME


	4. How Do We Contact Them

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not mine it belongs to Marathon

Totally Sailor Moon

by Tuxedodude

Chapter 4: How Do We Contact Them?

-

TOKYO JAPAN 3:30 PM...

Serena: ...and then... ZIP! (pause) They were gone.

Mina: Wow looks like you two had an adventure.

Amy: And it's not over yet. (pause) They said they would contact us the moment they located Scam's secret lab.

Raye: You mean you told them how to contact us? (Serena and Amy looked at each other)

Serena and Amy: WE NEVER TOLD THEM HOW TO CONTACT US!

-

SPIES DREAM HOUSE

Sam: (walking up) THEY NEVER TOLD UD HOW TO CONTACT THEM!

Alex: (rushing in with Clover) Sam what's wrong?

Sam: The Sailor Scouts, they told us to contact them as soon as we found Scam's Lab.

Alex: Yeah so?

Sam: Okay then, why don't you call them now.

Alex: Sure no prob. (she takes out her compact) Uh I don't know how.

Sam: Exactly.

Clover: (yawning) Maybe there in the phone book under. "Magical Supergirls"

Sam: Clover that is the dumbest thing anyone has ever said, there is no way anyone could say anything worse.

-

Lita: What did you say?

Serena: I said maybe there in the phonebook under "Secret Agents".

Raye: Serena will you get serious.

Mina: Yes there is a threat to the entire world and your off in la la land.

Serena: I am not in la la land. (pause) I just feel so dumb that we did tell them how to reach us.

Amy: I know how you feel. Me off all people should've told them.

Raye: Well can't you use your data computer and hack into Whomp HQ and find out where they live.

Amy: That's Whoop, and I will never use my computer for hacking into other peoples business.

Serena: But Amy, remember what Scam did to you.

Lita: Yeah, do you want to him to do that to other people?

Amy: (sighing) All right. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

So Amy manages to do something that no other person has been able to do before... Hack into Whoop's mainframe.

-

Clover: Well maybe it's for the best I mean, we've beaten Scam on our own haven't we.

Alex: But we could sure use their help now.

Scam: Yeah, Who knows what plans Scam has for the mind control formula.

Alex: Remember the next poor victim who gets sprayed to it is gonna die a slow and painful death.

Clover: Well now that you put it that way.

Sam: If we only knew who they really were.

Clover: We got to think hard on this one girls.

Alex: You're right it's not like their gonna call us or something. (her compact beeps)

Sam: Answer it Alex it might be Jerry with new info.

Alex: Yeah Jerry what's up?

Serena: (voice only) Um hello?

Alex: I don't understand anything.

Sam: It sounds like Japanese. (pause) Translators on girls. (to that compact) Who's this?

Serena: It's me Sailor Moon.

Alex: REALLY!

Sam: Wait a minute, you don't sound like Sailor Moon.

Serena: Well you see I'm not transformed, when I'm not Sailor Moon I look and sound different to other people.

Clover: So who are you really?

Serena: Oh my name's Ser...(suddenly it sounds like static)

Sam: Hello?

Amy: I'm sorry about that, this is Sailor Mercury.

Alex: What happened to Sailor Moon?

Amy: Well you see, we have to keep out identities a secret you know to protect our friends and family.

Sam: We understand, we keep our lives as spies a secret as well for the same reasons.

Clover: Not did it helped our moms a while back.

Sam: So how did you manage to find us?

Amy: I went into Whoop's database and located everything about you three.

Alex: You spied on us spies?

Amy: I really didn't want to but the girls convinced me that it was necessary.

Sam: Do you know how hard it is to hack into Whoop.

Lita: Girlfriend here is a genius.

Clover: Like, who was that?

Amy: That's Li...I mean Sailor Jupiter. You'll meet her along with the other Sailor Scouts.

Clover: Are you actually named after planets or something?

Amy: Well yes but as long as we protect the planet that really doesn't matter does it?

Clover: I suppose.

Amy: Anyway I've downloaded a special program into your compacts that will enable you to contact us.

Alex: Cool. (pause) Wait Jerry might not like the idea of someone messing with Whoop's Gadgets.

Clover: So we don't tell him.

Amy: Yes, I've only modified your compacts.

Sam: So only us three have the ability to contact the Sailor Scouts.

Amy: Exactly.

Clover: Now that the whole matter of how to contact them is over could we please go to sleep now?

Amy: Oh dear, I didn't realize it was nighttime there.

Sam: It's okay, everything turned out for the best.

Amy: Well then goodnight, Sailor Scouts out.

Clover: Now if you'll excuse me I need my beauty sleep so I can be ready for my rescheduled date with Ron.

Sam: And the biology test.

Clover: Yeah yeah.

Alex: I really hope Jerry has tracked down Scam's Lab.

Sam: So do I Alex...so do I

-

Raye: I can't belive you almost told them who you really were.

Serena: Hey she caught me off guard.

Lita: You gotta be careful about these things.

Amy: Okay that's enough. You know I almost gave away your secret Lita, are you gonna yell at me.

Lita: You got a point there. (pause) Sorry Serena.

Amy: Raye?

Raye: Okay I'm sorry too.

Mina: Me too.

Amy: But you didn't say anything.

Mina: I didn't want to take any chances.

Amy: Now why don't we go ahead and enjoy the rest of the day.

Serena: Ohhhh I know lets go to the arcade.

Mina: How about the Amusement Park.

Raye: Or we could do Karaoke.

Amy: I've got a better idea...

-

Mina, Raye and Lita: THE GARDEN SHOW!

Amy: Yes, and now that you seem to be done with your "chores", "painting", and "studying" you can enjoy it.

Serena: I should've seen this coming.

Well now that the Scouts have figured out a way to contact the spies, they are going to have a great time at the plant show (well Amy is anyway lol) But when will Scam make his move, you'll have to stay tuned to Chapter 5 to find out.

Note: Actually this isn't the original Chapter 4, in the original I was up to the point to where the spies were about to contact the scouts when I realized that I never wrote in a way for them to contact each other. I thought about writing it in but then that may make this chapter too long so I decided to write a new chapter just so they could find a way to do that. (sweatdrops) As a result I'm also gonna change some of my ideas I had for the original chapter 4 (which will now be Chapter 5 of course) This will teach me to be a little more careful in the future. Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter because it was a last minute change in the storyline.

TILL NEXT TIME


	5. The Argument

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not mine it belongs to Marathon

Note: I've been getting some reviews telling me if I could change my writing format and well... okay I'll try it starting with chapter 5 and from now on in all of my future fanfics I'm writing in this new style. I'm not re-writing any of my old works cause it's gonna make my head hurt lol. Well here it goes...

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not mine it belongs to Marathon

Totally Sailor Moon

by Tuxedodude

Chapter 5: The Argument

It was dark in the room just the way Tim Scam liked it. His evil plan was coming together, his revenge against the one person who has been nothing but a pain in his entire career. "Soon Jerry your life and your reputation, as well as the reputation of you're beloved Whoop will be nothing but a memory" His eyes widened as he finished up the formula and poured it in the spray bottle. "This is a day that will live in infamy."

Back in Beverly Hills Clover had other things on her mind. "Where is it?" Alex just had her arms crossed. "Where is what?" she asked "My red pumps, it's the only thing that will match this outfit I'm wearing." She was busy throwing out everything out of her closet like the end of the world was coming or something. Sam walked into the room, she overheard what Clover had said "Clover, maybe you shouldn't go out on this date, we do have more important things right now" Clover just stared at her with fire eyes. "Don't bring up that biology test again, I'm getting really tired of hearing you go on and on about it." Sam angrily stared back. "No, I'm talking about Tim Scam, you remember the guy who created a deadly mind control formula." "Whatever." was all Clover said which really annoyed Sam. "That's what you always say, can't for once take a mission seriously?" "I could say other things, but you rally don't what to hear them." The two of them just stared at each other their eyes looking like there were throwing sparks at each other. Alex just stood there nervously seeing her two best friends arguing. "Stop it you guys, we're supposed to be on the same team" "BACK OFF ALEX!" was their response. Alex could feel a tear trickle down her cheek. "Why are you yelling at me, I'm just trying to stop you guys from fighting." But Sam and Clover just left the room leaving Alex and her hurt feelings.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, The Sailor Scouts were busy with a little argument of their own, although this one was a little bit lighter. "I can't believe you made us go to that plant show." Lita grumbled with a frustrated look on her face. "Come on you guys," Serena giggled "Amy always goes to wherever we want to go. It's about time we do something she wants to do." Raye couldn't help but to agree with Serena. "She's right." Raye usually found it annoying when Serena made a good point, but usually her points made sense. "Amy's hangs out with us at the arcade, or the amusement park and even at the Karoke Bars." she gave Serena a little smirk. "Even though some of us are tone deaf." Serena just stared back with an annoyed look. "Are you saying I sing funny?" Raye just smirked more as Mina interrupted. "You know I was just thinking if the Spies are ever gonna contact us." Amy reassured her. "Don't worry Mina, they said they would contact us as soon as they found out something."

But things didn't get any better back in Beverly Hills. Sam and Clover had locked themselves in their rooms and Alex just sat on the couch eating chocolate chip cookie dough watching a romantic movie on television. "Maybe if I try again they'll make up." She thought. "Yeah, it's worth a shot." but before she could do anything the doorbell ring. "That must be Clover's date" she darted for the door and opened it. "Hey Ron Clover will be... YOU'RE NOT RON!"

"Brilliant deduction my dear Alex" The next thing Alex knew she was sprayed with a mist. Alex panicked. "NO YOU WON"T..." but it was too late as she felt the effects of the formula take over her mind. "What is it you wish for me to do Mr. Scam" Scam just stood their with an evil grin. "Won't you be a dear and contact Jerry for me and tell him to 'whoop' you in. "As you wish" and with that Alex contact contacted Jerry, unknown to him the terrible danger that was awaiting him.

TO BE CONTINUED

Oh no it looks like Alex got sprayed with the new formula unless something is done it seems that it is certain death for her. Will Sam and Clover ever realize what is going on, and will they be able to contact the Sailor Scouts in time. Stay tuned to Chapter 6 coming soon.

Well there it is please tell me what you thought of this new writing format, I really hope it makes the story more interesting than my 'script' format please review and thanks for all of your advice in the previous reviews.


	6. Time For Some Excitment

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not mine it belongs to Marathon

Totally Sailor Moon

by Tuxedodude

Chapter 6: Time For Some Excitement

Clover walked into the living room still annoyed about what Sam had told her. "Alex if Ron comes by please let me know." she looked around for the brunette. "Alex, where are you?" Sam came into the room. "What is it now, are you still trying to think of more things to tick me off?" "Alex isn't here, I think we may have hurt her feelings and ran her off." Sam started to feel a little guilty. "I guess we did go a little overboard with the arguing." the doorbell rang. "That must be Ron, you'd better go on Clover, when Alex comes back I'll apologize for the both of us" Clover headed for the door and answered it. "Hey, Clover you ready?" Clover just stood there watching her 'dream date' dressed all snazzy with a blue shirt and black slacks, and a smile that sparkled when he smiled at her. "Ron?" Clover said as she couldn't believe what she was about to do. I'm afraid I won't be able to go on our date tonight you see...there's this biology test coming up and I'm not really prepared and I have to cram tonight you understand don't you?" Ron just stood there in disbelief. "First you stood me up and now you tell me you need to study for some cruddy test, come on Clover you need to get out and forget about the worries of the world." Clover just sighed. "Believe me Ron the worries of the world is something I just simply can't forget about." Ron just stood there speechless for a few seconds. "Find then I'll call up Mandy, at least she's never to busy because of some stupid test." Clover started to realize that maybe Ron wasn't the right guy for her. "You know what? You two are just perfect for each other." And with that she slammed the door in his face. "Jerk." was all Clover could say as Sam stood there with her mouth wide open. "Clover, why did you do that?" Clover just smiled. "You didn't think I'd let you apologize to Alex all alone did you?" she just stood there for a few seconds. "Sam I'm sorry about earlier you were right, there is a big threat to the world and I should take this mission more seriously" "And I shouldn't have bitten your head off about it." Sam replied. "Friends?" "Forever." Clover answered as they hugged. "I wonder where Alex went anyway." Sam took out her compact. "I'll just contact her and tell her that everything is okay." She activated the compact but all she got was static. "That's weird" I can't seem to get her. Sam tried to contact her again with the same results. "Do you think she's okay" asked a worried Clover. "Maybe we should contact Jerry and see if Alex had contact him" replied Sam who was just as worried. But before Sam could contact Jerry the floor opened up and they fell through.

Sam and Clover landed on the couch with a hard thud. "Gee Jerry, what did you do with the couch that we normally land on,it's as hard as a rock." asked a very annoyed Clover. Jerry just stood there with a blank look on his face. Sam just stared at him. "Jerry are you okay?" suddenly cables came out of the couch and strapped them in. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Clover Screamed. Suddenly a figure came out of the Shadows and stood in front of them. "Hello girls." "SCAM!" Clover and Sam said in unison. "That's my name don't wear it out." Scam just gloated knowing he had them just where he wanted them. "What have you done to Jerry?" Sam demanded. Scam continued to brag about what he did. "Oh you see, poor little Jerry wouldn't corporate when I asked him to give me the launch codes for all of Whoop's missile silos. Clover just stood there angrily. "You monster you sprayed Jerry with that killer formula didn't you." "And how did you get in here anyway?" Sam asked "Security got tighter since your morphing plot." Another figure appeared in front of them "OH NO ALEX!" Sam just watched in horror as she saw her friend turning pale as the formula was slowly killing her. Clover just struggled to get free. "I swear Scam if she dies there's not going to be anywhere on the planet you'll be able to hide" "And who's going to chase me...Whoop?" Scam replied with the same evil smile that Sam and Clover started to find annoying. "When the missiles hit their targets, the government will be sure to close down Whoop forever. And I will have my Revenge on Jerry." Sam eyes started to water. "But why Alex, she just an innocent victim." Scam just stared at her with no remorse in his eyes. "Because I want you to suffer as well as you see your dearest friend die a slow and agonizing death and knowing there is nothing you can do about it." Clover just whispered to herself. "We'll just see about that." She started to struggle to reach her compact and translator to try and contact somebody who would be a great help to them in this desperate hour.

"Da da dum da..." Raye quickly covered Serena's mouth. "Oh no, there's no way your gonna start that again." Serena just sweat dropped "Sorry girls but ever since I heard that song it just wont go away" suddenly Serena's communicator beeped. "Do you think it's them?" Mina asked, as Serena answered. "Sailor Moon at your service, what can I do you for." the others just moaned at the way Serena answered her communicator. "London, Washington, Russia, Tokyo, they will all soon be a distant memory and Whoop will take all the blame." A confused Lita asked. "Who is that?" Amy quickly recognizing his voice responded. "That's Tim Scam, that's the jerk who tried to make me kill Serena." Mina listen to Scam's speech closely. "Guys He said something about Tokyo as well as other cities of the world being 'history'."

Serena quickly asked. "Amy can you trace where this thing is coming from?" Amy quickly typed into her Data computer in her usual manner. "According to my information, this broadcast is coming from America...California to be exact." Lita sounded worried. "Well it looks like their in some kind of danger." Serena: stood up in a flash. "Then what are we waiting for..." Serena grabbed her locked while the others grabbed their transformation wands...

MOON CRYSTAL POWER...

VENUS STAR POWER...

MERCURY STAR POWER...

MARS STAR POWER...

JUPITER STAR POWER...

Their bodies glowed as each of them transformed into their Sailor Uniforms and after the transformation was complete they each held hand and formed a circle. "SAILOR TELEPORT!" After that they vanished as they head for their destination hoping that they would make it in time to save their friends.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well there you have it chapter 6, I'm gonna try and wrap this up in the next chapter so please review and let me know what you thought.

Note: The Part where Serena goes "Da da dum da" Is a little inside joke from my first fanfic Chaos where Serena keeps annoying everyone with the "Sharona" song. Well see ya later.

TILL NEXT TIME


	7. Sailor Scouts To The Rescue

Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not mine it belongs to Marathon

Totally Sailor Moon

by Tuxedodude

Final Chapter: Sailor Scouts To The Rescue.

In a flash The Sailor Scouts appeared on top of Whoop HQ. Mercury Started to examine the outline of the building. "They're about 4 floors below us" Moon thought for a minute, which she seems to only do in dire situations. "Okay splitting up may be out of the question. Anyone have a plan" Venus was the first to speak up" We could scale down the building and crash on though a window." "No good" Replied Mercury "It appears that the glass in this building is shatterproof" Jupiter then made a quick demand. "Well somebody better think of something quick or the spies may be done for." Mars agreed. "Yeah not to mention major cities around the world including Tokyo will be destroyed." Mercury finally came up with a plan. "Why don't we just teleport there." The other Scouts just stared at her realizing that they would've thought of that eventually.

Meanwhile back in Jerry's Office, Sam and Clover we're still trying to find a way to break free from Scam's trap. They felt so helpless seeing their best friend just getting worse and worse as the formula continues to eat her away not to mention that it wouldn't be long before Jerry started to feel the effects. "Gladis How much time until the missiles launch"

"T-minus 25 minutes and counting." Sam was in shock. "You turned Gladis against us" Scam turned towards Sam. "Of course, after I had Jerry reprogram her of course so you see there is nothing anyone can do to stop me." Clover just kept struggling but she still had to try and take pot shots at Scam. "Don't count us out yet you big jerk, bad guys always seem to lose and you're no different" Scam just laughed as he reached into his coat pocket. "You know while we wait for the end of Whoop, why don't we have a little fun" Sam looked nervous. "I don't like the sound of that Clover."

The Scouts appeared on the 25th Floor but since it was their first time at Whoop, they had no idea where to head. In a flash Mercury started typing into her Data Computer frantically searching for their new friends location. "EUREKKA" Moon smiled because that usually meant something positive. "Did you find them" Mercury pointed left. "They're about 40 yards down this hallway in what appears to be an office of some sort." Jupiter made a fist and slammed it into her hand. "Then what are we waiting for lets kick that madmans butt."

"What are you planning you sicko" Clover asked as she still tried to find away to free herself" "A little contest, a fight if you will against each other" Sam, who also continued to struggle was angered at what Scam had planned. "You stay away from us." But it was too late, Scam sprayed Clover and Sam with his mind control formula. Almost immediately the spies could feel the effects of the deadly mist take over their minds. "Now if you two don't mind how about a fight to the death, not that it matters as the winner is gonna die anyway." He was about to make another evil annoying laugh when the alarm goes off. "Gladis what was that." Gladis turned on a viewscreen. "So, it appears we have visitors" Scam then had another evil idea. "Girls change of plan" Why don't you take care of our little guests."

"We're almost there." Mercury said. "Just of few more meters." They we're about to reach their destination when from out of nowhere Sam and Clover jumped in front of them. "Sam, Clover, thank goodness you're okay" Sailor moon said with relief. "I don't think they're okay." Mars said, as she felt some strange aura emanating from them. "Oh no I think they've been brainwashed." Moon said as Mercury typed into her data computer. "This is not good, it appears that they have been sprayed with the new version of the formula." Moon stood there in horror unless something was done they were done for. "Why don't you just heal them" Venus suggested. "Because I tried that with Sailor Mercury and it didn't work." Moon replied. Sam and Clover got even closer to them. "I don't think we have a choice but to fight them." Jupiter said. "Okay but no powers we don't want to hurt them too badly." Moon answered. The two spies got into a fighting position as well as the scouts except for Mercury who continued to type away on her computer. "You guys buy me some time I'm going to try and analyze the formula in their bloodstream." Sam charged at Sailor Jupiter but she easily grabbed her and threw her into a wall. After that Clover was about to kick Mars, but the Sailor Scout of Fire just grabbed her leg and threw her hard on the floor. Moon just stared at them angrily. "I said don't hurt them to badly" Mars just gave Moon an annoyed look. "Well it's either that or get the crap kicked out of us." suddenly Mercury finally dropped typing. "EUREKA" she said excitedly as she gave a big smile. I think I can make an antidote but I need to get a hold of some of Scam's formula. Venus, who managed to avoid a roundhouse kick from Clover quickly responded. "Easier said than done, these two are relentless." Mercury quickly rushed off. "I'll take care off getting the formula, you just keep them busy." Moon answered sarcastically. "Sure, no problem."

Meanwhile back in Jerry's office, Alex had collapsed on the floor as she sweated heavily. She could feel her veins boil. "Scam, you fiend." The formula was finally wearing off but this time death was awaiting her. Jerry then started to feel pain within his body. Deep down he felt so foolish that he was tricked so easily, a rarity for him. But now soon he would also be no more. Scam just looked at the two, enjoying every minute of it. His revenge would soon be complete. It would look like Jerry has had enough of running a big organization like Whoop and destroying major cities around the world and then killing himself as well as his top three spies. Nothing could spoil this moment, nothing can go wrong...nothing... until Mercury walked though the door. "Okay Scam, give it up, you will not win." Scam just looked at her with a very angry look. "Not you again, didn't you kill your friend back in Tokyo" Mercury could feel the rage burn inside her. She remembered what Scam had almost made her do. She had try to kill one of her dearest if not best friend. She tried her best to try not charge at him to tear him apart, but she knew there was a more important matter to take care of. "Had over the formula and I won't have to get tough." Scam just gave her a little smirk. "Of course." He held up the bottle containing the formula. Mercury just stared at him, she wasn't going to be tricked so easily again. She just could freeze the bottle in his hand, but she knew the responsibilities of a Sailor Scout...to never to bring harm to a human being, no matter how evil he or she is. She could not break such an honored rule, she was not capable of... "What the hell." she said to herself. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE" Scam just stood there in shock as he felt the pain in his hand as he saw it ice up. He screamed as the pain was so intense. Then he gave a smile at her. "I didn't think you had it in you." Mercury just smiled back. "You never faced a Sailor Scout before" she saw Alex on the floor and she rushed to her."Alex are you okay" but Alex couldn't understand her because she didn't have her translator on. Jerry who was already on the floor quickly spoke up in Japanese. "I don't know who you are but if you wanted the formula their is a laser lipstick on the table over there." Quickly Mercury grabbed the lipstick and melted the ice around the formula. "Quick Is there a lab I can get to in a hurry." Jerry who was getting weaker by the moment pushed a button and a mini lab appeared behind the wall. "Thanks" Mercury said. And she quickly got to work.

Outside the office, The other Scouts continued to fight Sam and Clover. They tried their best not to use their powers, even though at times they were tempted to. "Couldn't I just shock them a little bit" Jupiter pleaded. "No" Moon snapped back. "We will continued to fight them like this until..." Moon couldn't even finish her sentence as she noticed that both Sam and Clover collapsed to the floor. "SAM, CLOVER" She rushed to their side. "Hang in there you guys." Clover just smiled at her as her mind was finally clearing up. "Sorry you guys...we..." Mars comforted her."Don't try to talk, save your strength." Sam just smiled as she teared up." Looks like our spy days are over." Moon had never felt so helpless. There she was one of the most powerful persons in the world and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. It kinda sounded like Sailor Mars but she was standing next to her and that voice sound like it came from behind. "Hi guys, it looks like you two could use a pick me up." It was Alex, Sam and Clover had never felt relief in their entire lives as she walked up to them. "Dr. Mercury here has made a special medicine, now open up and say Ahhhhhhhh." And with that they took the antidote Mercury had made with Scam's Formula. They felt their bodies surging with energy. Alex just stared at them. "So have you two made up yet" The three of them just gave themselves a group hug."I'd say that was a big yes" Sam then realized something. "Wait what about the missiles." "The countdown has been halted." The two spies looked up and saw Jerry standing there. "Now if may ask, who are those five girls and how did they manage to breach our security" The three girls just gave an innocent looking smile.

Some time later some Whoop agents cam in to take Scam away. "I was so close. But mark my words, I will have my revenge..." Then he spoke in Japanese. "REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU" Moon just gave him a little smirk. "I can see your mouth moving but I can't hear anything." Jerry cleared his throat. "No about the matter of you um, magic girls. I have a proposition for you, how would you like to become members of Whoop. Sailor Moon just lighted up, her a secret agent going around the world stopping bad guys she came down to earth. "Sorry, but it's sooooo much easier to fight a youma than being a secret agent." The other Scouts just nodded in agreement. "But if you ever need our help again just give us a call." She turned to the other Scouts. "Okay girls time to go home." They formed a circle and held hands. "WAIT" The Scouts turned around and saw the three spies standing there."Why don't you just hang around here for a while." Clover insisted, we could do a lot of shopping. Sailor Moon and Venus's Eyes lighted up. "SHOPPING" they said in unison. The other three Scouts just sighed. "Yeah, we know all the best stores in Beverly Hills" Alex explained. Sam just stared at them. "But you sure gonna get a lot of weird looks from everyone dressed like that." The sailor Scouts then made a huddle and silently agreed on something. Sailor Moon then just turned to the three spies and their leader. Okay we feel you are trustworthy enough to keep our little secret." Suddenly they started Glowing and in a flash they were back in their normal appearance. "You two are from the plant Show Serena and Amy." Serena just smiled. "And these are our friends Raye Hino, Mina Anio and Lita Kino." she just stood silent for a few seconds. "Now can we do some shopping"

And with that the eight friends headed for Beverly Hills to do some shopping but before they even left the door, Clover had one final question "Amy your a genius aren't you, how are you at biology"

THE END

Well there you have it, I really hope you enjoyed it, please review it and let me no what you thought of it.

Note: I once again added that inside joke from chapter two here where Sailor Moon heard Alex's voice and that it sounded like Sailor Mars. You Remember Katie Griffin supplies the voices for both Sailor Mars and Alex in the third season of Totally Spies. I would like to take the opportunity to thank all of you who have reviewed this story and help me out with your advice. I really do appreciated your honesty. Well take care everybody.

TILL NEXT TIME


End file.
